My Annoying Friend
by Moi-Master
Summary: One-shot! Lucy likes Natsu, a douche who teases her a lot, but one day Mira spread to every student that Lucy likes Natsu, what will happen next? Rated T for bad language.


_**Okay this is my first one-shot! Hopefully it goes well! And if you guys say that you want to have next chapter, go ahead and give me a review, if you guys keep telling me to do another chapter I will!**_

* * *

_**PAST:**_

_"Hi my name is Lucy Heartfilia!" a small little girl said, with golden locks._

_"Hi my name is Natsu Dragneel! Wanna be friends?" a small salmon haired boy asked._

_"Um... O-okay! Nice to meet you, I hope we can be friends forever okay!" the small blonde said excitingly,and blushed after what she had said._

_"Yeah me too!" the small boy replied with a big smile._

* * *

"Ugh! I wish I never said lets be friends forever with him! He's gotten annoying and the teasings are just over the top!" a blonde young lady complained.

"I know Lu-chan, he's been teasing or making fun of me for every little thing I do, before he used to be funny, but now its just irritating, I mean like sure he's funny sometimes, when we're not getting fun of, but when we do its just like I want to punch him in the face!" a petite bluenette added.

"But you know what Levy I still like him..." Lucy said with smile, and was looking down the ground.

"Lu-chan! Its so kawaiiii, even though he's annoying and irritating he's still cute!" squealed Levy.

"Calm down Levy, I don't want Mira-san to hear.." Lucy whispered to the bluenette.

"Hear what?" a voice said which made Lucy and Levy stiffened, they turned their heads slowly.

"Hi M-Mira-san..." Levy and Lucy said in unison.

"I knew it! You do like Natsu!" the silvered haired said excitingly.

'' Please don't tell anyone please Mira!" Lucy begged.

"What's wrong with telling the whole school about it? I mean like you guys are one of the most very known people in the school, I'm gonna spread the rumors, bye bye!" Mirajane said, and waved good bye.

"Ugh! Great, now Natsu is gonna tease me, and Gray, Gajeel, and everyone else that's considered Natsu's buddies, friends, pals, or whatever he calls them! Can this day get any worse?!" Lucy complained again, her hands up in the air.

"You don't know Lu-chan, maybe Natsu likes you too." Lecy said.

''Yeah right! I remembered he told me he liked Lisanna,and I totally support it, even though I'm jealous inside, I don't want to show it on the outside, and plus Lisanna is a great and nice person!" Lucy cheered, praising the short silvered haired girl, who is also the little sister of Mirajane.

"Okay, but I have this feeling that something great is gonna happen to you this afternoon!" Levy said.

"What are you a fortune teller?" Lucy asked jokingly.

"Maybe?" Levy said, and both of them giggled.

* * *

"Natsu give it back!" Lucy said, chasing after the salmon young man inside the homeroom.

"Okay Okay, here." Natsu said giving her back her eraser.

"Thank you!" Lucy said snatching the eraser.

"Weirdo." Natsu said to the blonde.

"Your weirder than me Pinkie!" Lucy shot back, giving him a glare, and went back to her seat.

"Ugly."

"Fuck you!"

"I'm just kidding Luce, you're beautiful, I mean it!"

''Sure you mean it, just go back to your desk you big douche!"

"Just kidding you're ugly!"

"Oh you're gonna get it you doof!"

Lucy and Natsu chased,and argue again, while Mirajane spread the rumors all around the classroom.

"Really?" a girl asked Mirajane.

''Yeah Lucy likes Natsu." Mira answered.

"If they actually start dating then this will be great for the schools journalism club, thank you Mira, I finally can make my first big hit topic!" said another girl. They looked at Natsu a Lucy for a moment, Lucy was jumping on Natsu who stole her pencil this time.

"Yup, definitely a great couple, I'm gonna call it NaLu, but what about Lisanna, I thought Natsu liked her?" one girl asked.

"Lisanna only thinks Natsu as friend, and plus Lis approves it!" Mira replied with a reassuring smile.

* * *

"Running is Man!" yelled the PE coach.

"Elfman I'm a girl!'' yelled Lucy, giggling, and ran off to find her friends, but surprise that Natsu and Gray ran with her.

"Sup Luce!" Natsu greeted, while running.

"Hey!" Lucy replied back.

"Yo!" Gray said to Lucy.

"Hey Gray!" Lucy said back.

"I heard the rumors, you really like that huge idiot?" Gray asked.

"Y-yeah.." Lucy stuttered blushingly.

"Who?" Natsu asked dumbfoundingly.

"Yeah I wish you luck, he's fucking dense as fuck, well see ya later!" Gray said, leaving the two alone.

"Luce who's this guy you like?" Natsu asked.

"I don't want to tell you.." Lucy replied sternly.

"Please tell me Lucy, I won't tease you!" Natsu begged.

"Promise?" Lucy asked.

"Promise." Natsu said firmly.

"Okay... its y-y-you!" Lucy said her eyes closed, her cheeks all red.

"Oh..." that was all that Natsu could say. "Well um... I'll see you later."

"Okay bye!" Lucy said as she jogged away.

* * *

"Levy I told Natsu!" Lucy said.

"Told Natsu what?" Levy asked.

"That I like him.." Lucy replied.

"You did! What did he say?!" Levy asked.

"He just said see you later." Lucy said back.

"Wow I thought he'll tease you or something."

"Yeah me too, but I guess bullies are left tied tongued sometimes."

"True, but I wonder why he didn't respond back normally, he would usually say 'Seriously, you do!' or 'I know you do.' or something like that."

"Lets just get our lunch come on!"

Lucy and Levy walked inside the cafeteria, and all eyes were on Lucy, and they all walked up to her.

"Do you really like Natsu?"

"Are you guys dating now?"

"You guys should go out it'll be so cute!"

"Does Natsu like you to?"

"How long have you liked him?"

Lucy got crowded by a bunch of girls, while Natsu got crowded by a bunch of boys.

"Natsu you lucky bastard!"

"Out of all the guys why you Natsu, Lucy needs a gentlemen not a douche!"

"It should've been me!"

"Lucy has a curvaceous, and beautiful face, but it all landed on a mother fucker!"

Lucy walked through the crowd and went to the lunch line, while Levy was left inside the crowd.

"Help Lu-chan!" the petite chanted.

"Sorry Levy-san.." Lucy apologised, as she got her lunch and sat down next to Cana and Wendy.

"Hi Lucy-san!" The small little blue haired girl greeted.

"Hi Wendy, and Hi Cana!" Lucy greeted back.

"Is it true Lucy-san, you like Natsu-san?" Wendy asked.

"Y-yeah..." Lucy replied sheepishly.

"For how long?" Cana asked, as she took a sib on a bottle.

"Since fourth grade.." Lucy answered blushingly.

"That long?! Lucy you're a junior in high school and you liked that douche for 7 whole years!?" Cana said.

" Y-yeah..." Lucy said back.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy..." That brunette said, shaking her head in disapproval.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy,when you know you like him, why didn't you tell him?! You guys could've been dating by now?!" Cana asked.

"Well I was afraid of the rumors, and he'll turn me down..." Lucy replied playing with her hand.

"Its okay Lucy-san!" Wendy said, comforting the blonde.

"Yeah you're right Wendy, I need to get over him, and move on!" Lucy said.

"I don't think that's possible.." Wendy said, but it was to late, Lucy already left the cafeteria.

* * *

Last hour of the day, and every one in school already knows that Lucy likes Natsu Dragneel. It officially became the number one topic, which have been occupying everyone, even some of the teachers gossip about it! Lucy Heartfilia, smart, athletic, and popular, and Natsu Dragneel, idiot, jock, popular, and a total douche bag! It suddenly became the ultimate couple, a smart and a dumb together.

"Lucy-san good luck!" Lisanna said, smiling bright like a ray of sun.

"Not you to Lis?!" Lucy said in turmoil.

"But its great, I give you my blessings, look after Natsu everyday,and keep him from trouble!"

"Were not dating!"

"That can change Lucy!"

"Time for class!" The teacher said entering the classroom.

"Luce I like you too, would you go out with me?" Natsu asked ut on the school entrance, everyone stared in shock, esecially Lucy.

"B-but I thought you like Lisanna?" Lucy asked.

"I was kidding."

"How about all of the teasing?"

"I didn't want you to think I liked you, and I thought it'll be awkward between us, so would you like to go out with me?"

"No."

"But I thought you liked me too-" Natsu was cut of when Lucy smashed her lips on his, Natsu's eyes widened, but melted in the kiss.

"No, I would love to go out with you." Lucy said smirkingly, then kissed Natsu again. The students cheered, and the journalism club, wrote everything down.

_It turned out great... I never been happy in my entire life... I love him,he's mine, and I'm his..._

* * *

**_Woohoo! I know cheesy ending hopefully you guys liked this, I thought it was cute and fluffy, and so yah! Love you y'all!_**

**_Review if you want another chapter, and add in favs or follow this story if liked! - =3= Pyon!_**


End file.
